Reunion
by jojojem
Summary: What Happens when Jack brings an old friend to the SGC? How will Sam react? Bits of S/J ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

AN/ I was wondering if anyone knew the story where Sam cannot eat anything then gets taken off active duty and works in the labs and then her and jack get together? There is this jerk of a new Base 2IC who doesn't like Jack then gets annoyed that Jack and Sam are together and gets on the wrong side of Jacob. It was an awesome story however I have forgotten what it was called.

AN/ Only the plot is mine and I'm sorry for that too.

Chapter 1- A New Leader

"Colonel O'Neill I need your suggestions for a new leader for SG-5",

General Hammond was sitting at his desk watching his 2IC lean his chair back as far as it could possibly go. He had been waiting for the Colonels suggestions for 2 weeks now and there was still no sign that the man had even opened the files that he had given him.

"ehhh… yeah , Right… Sir, well General I have reviewed the files that you gave me" Hammond Raised his eyebrow in a very Teal'c like manner," and have come to the conclusion that they are all a load of rubbish sir."

"What do you mean Colonel They are some of the most distinguished officers in the Airforce! If you're not going to recommend one of them to lead a team through the Gate then just who on earth would you suggest?"

"Well Sir, the person I have in mind is no longer in the airforce."

"Colonel we can not just bring anyone in off the street. Whoever this is they are going to be trusted with highly classified information"

"Oh believe me Sir she can be trusted. All we need to do is get her out of retirement, that shouldn't be a problem as I recall there wasn't very much hesitation to bring me back."

"She?"

"Yes Sir, LT Colonel Alison Taylor, We were in black ops. Actually sir we even shared a lovely room in the middle of the Iraqi desert. She agreed with me, The service there was as bad as the food neither of us had any intention of returning."

Hammonds jaw had dropped at the mention of Alison Taylor, it couldn't be the one he knew, She was dead and most certainly was never in the airforce. George was intrigued and wanted to find out more about this woman.

"Do you think you can convince her to come out of retirement?"

"I don't know Sir she had a little fall out with the Airforce and I would have to find her first. But she is perfect for the post and her loathing of the government may have cooled down to a nice healthy hate in the past few years, It's worth a try."

" How long do you need?"Airforce

"About a week, but I may request more."

"You have it, SG-1 is on stand down until you return, Good Luck Colonel"

AN/ Sooo Who is this Alison Taylor?, Should I continue please review and let me know. Oh and if anyone knows the name of the fic I would be very grateful just post it in the review bit, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Wow thanks for the reviews and the name of the fic it had been bugging me for days and it was great to read again.

AN/ Once again none of this is mine however I console myself with the knowledge that in an alternate reality it is.

Chapter 2- An Old friend

Finding Alison Taylor shouldn't really be a problem thought Jack as he pulled into his driveway, He knew she would be in one of 8 places in the States and as he had the address of each of her homes he knew he could find her. Providing, of course she didn't mind being found, if Alison knew he was looking for her she was guaranteed to disappear again.

Jack went straight to his bedroom and packed a bag with military efficiency collecting a small black book from beside the phone on his way out. Jack was out of the house and back in the car in less than 15 minutes. As he slid into his seat he opened the black book and flicked to the back here were the 8 addresses, time to see if he could narrow his search. He knew for a fact that Ali wouldn't be anywhere near himself especially this time of year (they only met at Christmas of new year and even that was rare) so he could rule out the Cheyenne and Santa Fe locations. That left 6.

Last he checked Ali still hated Washington D.C as much as he did so that address was out too. Down to 5 now he thought. Good old trusty Springfield _(She had only bought that to keep him happy and seriously doubted she spent much time there. _Maybe Columbus But then Jack had never found any trace at all that she had ever used that house and it was definitely the most conservatively decorated of her homes.

Possibly Dryden, Texas, Well he had to start somewhere. Jack set off for the 13 hour drive to Austin where he found a motel and crashed for the night. The next morning Jack climbed back into his truck and set off for Dryden, however he didn't even need to knock on the door to know that Ali wasn't there as 3 teenagers were playing with a football in front. _Must be her tenants he thought...Damn!_ _he'd lost over a day already!_

Once again Jack pulled out his book and looked at the addresses again, Should he spend over a day driving to Great Falls Montana or just over half and check San Diego? These were the two where he had the greatest chance of finding her. But it was still about a days travel from San Diego to Great falls and that was without breaks! His knee was already protesting to being kept in the same position for hours. Did he have enough time and then what if she wasn't at either of these locations? The more places he stopped the more likely it was that she'd realise he was looking for her. Jack sighed time to go with the good old coin toss. He really should have just asked carter she would probably work out some fancy calculation giving him the exact location of Taylor. Heads for Great falls, Tails for San Diego… heads.

Ali Taylor was in fact in Montana, working on re-tiling her roof, when Jack O'Neill pulled up a fact that worried her as it meant that she was getting predictable, something that she could not risk. Jack was grinning like a child on Christmas as he stepped out of his rental truck, time to put an end to that , she though.

"What O Jonno!" she called down, She got a ridiculous amount of pleasure watching Jacks smile fall a little.

"That's not my name Al" He grumbled squinting into the bright sun to try and see her.

Sensing that Jack may be a little tired from his trip and not up to their usual banter she acquiesced and yelled down "Righto Jack'O"

"Get down here Tich!" Ordered Jack

Rolling his eyes and muttering "Show off" as Ali back-flipped of the roof.

"Still got it" she gave him a cheeky grin, flicking her short brown hair out of her eyes, as she led Jack into her home.

"So" She said as they sat down at the breakfast bar with their beers, "Who died?"

"What makes you think someone died?" Jack asked his face portraying a look of complete innocence, "I might have just called round to see and old friend"

"All the way from Colorado? It's not Christmas, it's not my Birthday, it's not YOUR Birthday or any other…important anniversaries" she added the last bit hesitantly "I'm not that easy a person to find, So either I'm not interested or someone's dead"

"Neither, Cause I can guarantee you that you will be interested" Jack met his friends baby blue eyes with his chocolate brown ones smirking "and you're a lot easier to find than you think, It only took me two one attempt and a coin toss"

"A problem that shall be remedied immediately, Jack I retired..."

"So did I"

"…And I'm happy"

"And I'm a puppy" he said sarcastically "Al I've been where you are and I know you miss it"

"Which bit, exactly? Cause I sure as hell don't miss Iraq, or Kuwait or anywhere else for that matter, I happen to like just building my houses and being anonymous"

"The adrenalin, your team, and the fact that you were doing something to protect the people you care about!"

"Yeah well I didn't do a very good job then did I?"

"Alison Just come back with me. Please. Even if it's just to take a look"

"At Deep space radar telemetry?" Ali questioned "I don't think so"

"Aww c'mon Al, It's a lot more interesting than it sounds"

"Interesting enough for you to get the Air medal, What you really think I wouldn't hear about that? I've still got my sources Jack"

"You've been keeping tabs on me?"

"You expected differently?" said Al stifling a yawn "look Jack I've been on that roof all day and I'm tired, I'm guessing you are, if you're hungry foods in the fridge, you know where everything is make yourself at home and we'll talk in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ None of this mine

Chapter 3- A New day

Despite his long journey Jack woke the next morning to the first few rays of sunlight of the day just creeping into his room through the window. He clambered out of bed, ignoring the rather unhealthy sound that his knees were making, and made his way down to the kitchen, following the scent of bacon and eggs.

"Morning" said Al smirking a little at Jacks dishevelled appearance. "Do you plan on changing your clothes while you're here? Only you are beginning to whiff a bit"

Jack just grunted and turned his attention to his breakfast that Alison had just placed in front of him. She always had been a painfully cheerful morning person.

"Right well now that you are awake I'm gonna go back up, see and see if I can finish the roof for the extension"

"Why are you extending anyway? It's just you that lives here"

"I'm thinking of renting this place too, maybe buying another in Alaska"

"For cryin' out loud Al, how many houses do ya' need?"

"A few more if you can find me this easily, besides I like doing them up"

"I like your one in Colorado best"

"Of course you do, I'll see you later" She sighed as she headed for the door, "Oh and Jack, I wasn't kidding about the clothes and you might want to shower too."

It was a good hour before Al saw Jack emerge from the house looking a little more alive and a lot cleaner. He climbed the ladder and carefully made his way over to her,

"Need any help?"

"Ever tiled a roof before?"

"Nope"

Al smiled "Here I'll show you then you can finish up this section and I'll start over there"

"Ali, have you thought any more about…"

"I'm not going anywhere until this house is completed, I need time to think. When I said the only way I'd come back was aliens invading I meant it!"

"Ya' know I haven't even told you what I do."

"Well it sure as hell isn't Deep space radar telemetry, Look Jack whatever it is, it's got you interested enough that you're trying to sell it to me. That and the fact that you seem a heck of a lot more human than the last time I saw you means it's worth consideration. What's holding me back is how much of the past I'll have to face again and the knowledge that once I'm in the chances of getting back out again are slim to none."

Jack wisely remained silent and watched Al show him how to tile. The silence remained between them, for the next couple of hours while they worked, until the beating sun forced them back in for a drink and lunch.

"You know I never picked you as a Montana kind of girl" Said Jack

"Woman" Al corrected "and I like it here not too hot in summer, great snow in winter"

Jack just nodded he could relate to that, it was part of the reason he loved his cabin up in Minnesota so much, that and it was just so darn peaceful.

"You never said, how long can you stay?"

"Probably another day, then I'll head back down I was only off for a week."

"Another thing I'd miss, unlimited free time"

"It's still worth it"

"Conversation's going round in circles, I'm heading back out"

For the rest of Jacks stay the worked on completing the house, Jack never brought up the offer again and let Alison work it all out on her own. It was a choice that, when he first started, he wished he had been given but now, after all he had seen and experienced he wouldn't trade all the fishing the world for it. However Alison was stubborn perhaps more so than he was, if that were even possible, and would have to make the decision on her own.

It was 2 hours before Jack was about to leave when Alison told him her decision.

"Ya' know, we are ridiculously alike. I mean we have both lost our kids in such a way that can be blamed on our choice of career, we were both amazingly good at what we did, or in your case still do and we both have the rather bad habit of quite literally laughing in the face of our enemies."

"Yeah, but I'm a better sniper"

"And I can take you in hand to hand any day plus I'm awesome with knives"

"True." Jack was wondering where she was going with this. The fact that she had mentioned Rebecca (her daughter) and Charlie's (His Sons) deaths' indicated that conversation was going in a direction he really did not want to take.

"It's actually because of that, that I gave your proposition so much thought. I mean we both retired for similar reasons, our jobs put our families in harm's way something that both of us realised too late. I can never forget the feeling of Becca dying in my arms or the look in her eyes and I will definitely never forgive myself. But perhaps I can do what you have done and move forward with my life. This job, whatever it is you're doing, seems to have helped so I'm prepared to give it a shot."

Jack paused not quite registering the meaning of her words. "Now?"

"Well you see I had this dope of a best friend, he's like a brother to me, and he came over and helped me finish up my house. He also kindly pointed out that I have a rather nice house in the same state as him and it might be an idea to get some use out of it. Course this only works if he's willing to give me a lift."

"Sure thing"

AN/ Okay two chapters in one day I'm sorry if this is dragging on but I promise things will get better once she gets to the SGC. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ I do not own Stargate

Chapter 4- A new Job

The ride back to the SGC was fairly uneventful with little conversation until lunch, when Ali began to voice her concerns about returning to the Air force.

"You know I now have manic written in my file, I mean they actually put it in there; big, red, capital letters, MANIC."

"Yes, actually I do"

"And you still think that you CO is gonna be okay with me leading a team?"

"I think we need someone a little crazy to do what needs to be done"

"Well yeah, that's why they have you"

"Believe me I'm practically considered normal with what we do"

"Sounds fun!"

"Trust me you'll fit right in"

"I always trust you, that's part of the problem"

They continued on in silence only passing comments on the scenery and weather for the rest of the journey. Jack doing all the driving because he didn't trust Ali to keep within the speed limits and not total his SUV

They stopped in Denver instead if driving through the night. Rising early the next morning and grabbing breakfast to eat on their way.

"Alison…I've been wondering how come you never stay at your place in Ohio? Cause I've known you for years and you've always had that place but I've never seen you at it. You visit D.C more than there."

"Why are you asking now?"

"It's the first time I've really thought that it was strange."

"You really want to know? It's the same reason I avoid a lot of things the memory is too painful but I'm too darn sentimental to let it go."

Jack was going to leave it at that, it was an unspoken agreement that the past stayed in the past he never spoke about his parents or Charlie and she never spoke about her family. So he was surprised when she added,

"My mom died there. That was where my family sort of just fell apart. My brother took off as soon as he could and made no effort to keep in contact and my sister sort of just lost it for a few months while dad got depressed. I ended up joining the academy by court order cause I screwed up trying to stop her screwing up and people got hurt. They got their lives back together but by that time I'd sort of just cut myself off from them. Sometimes I miss them, most of the time I just don't think about them."

"Ya know that's the most I've ever heard you say on the subject"

"We just passed the academy, it got me thinking"

General Hammond glanced up from his desk to see Colonel O'Neill enter with a woman that could only be LT Colonel Taylor entering the briefing room. She was about 5in shorter than Jack with short brown hair and a fringe that hid her eyes. She was slim and seemed to have kept herself in shape so at least she wouldn't have to be retrained.

Colonel O'Neill entered his office while Taylor stayed behind.

"General" he said

"That is LT Colonel Taylor, I presume"

"Yes Sir."

"I've had the rest of SG-1 Paged to the Briefing Room to help fill her in on the Stargate"

"Yes Sir"

The General rose and went to introduce himself,

"Afternoon General" She said with a smirk, her eyes remained hidden

"Colonel Taylor" He said in reply "I knew an Alison Taylor once"

"I know you did sir, I did too"

"You know?"

"Yes Sir"

George didn't quite know what to make of the woman standing in front of him; she wasn't even looking at him her attention seeming to be entirely on the Stargate through the window. It was then the General noticed the slightly worn clothes that the Colonel was wearing,

"Colonel Taylor where, exactly, are your dress blues ?"

"Texas sir" came the prompt reply " or is it Virginia, It makes sense to be Virginia cause I last wore them in D.C, no wait it could've been Texas…was it? Oh I don't know." Taylor turned to face him, "Sorry sir I appear to have misplaced them."

"Misplaced them" he exclaimed disbelievingly

"Yes Sir"

Before anything else could be said on the matter SG-1 walked through the door.

"General Hammond" Said carter in greeting

"SG-1, I'd like you to meet our new leader of SG-5 Lt Colonel Alison Taylor" a small gasp was issued from Carter but she said nothing.

"Colonel Taylor I would like you to meet our expert on the gate Dr Daniel Jackson, archaeologist"

"Pleased to meet you" said Daniel as he shook her hand

"And You"

"Teal'c a Jaffa warrior and great ally" Teal'c inclined his head and Ali just grinned at him.

"And finally our other expert on the gate Dr Major Samantha Carter" As Sam reached to shake Ali's hand Ali flicked her fringe out of her eyes to meet Sams identical blue ones.

"Oh my God" exclaimed Sam "It's you, it really is you!"

"Hello Sammie" Grinned Ali " I was wondering when you would clock on"

"You changed your name"

"Not really just the last bit"

"What is goin…" but Jack was interrupted by the klaxons blaring. Alison followed as the group made their way down to the control room "UNSCHEDUALED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION"

"It's the Tok'ra sir" Said Walter.

"Open the Iris"

Jack looked at Sam " Maybe it's dad"

"Dad?" asked Ali

"yeah Sams dad it a Tok'ra, don't worry we'll fill you in on everything soon."

"Dad" repeated Ali

"Yup" said Sam as Jacob Carter stepped through the event horizon

Alison followed Hammond and SG-1 down to the gate room.

"Sammie" said Jacob smiling as he hugged Sam "and who's… Alison?" gasped Jacob

"What is this, some kinda frickin family reunion?" exclaimed Ali

"Family?" Jack asked

"Yes Jonno, meet my father and baby sister, 'tho apparently you already have!"

The rest of the group took a moment and saw it. It was obvious when you looked Alison was shorter than Sam but about the same height as Jacob had the same colouring as what you could see left on Jacobs head and Sams eyes or rather her mothers eyes.

AN/ OK so it's not finished I do plan to continue maybe Sam gets a little jealous of Jack and Ali's relationship I mean just how close are they?

I've got two versions of this floating around in my head one where Sam is Ali's sister and one when she isn't I still haven't decided what to go far tell me what you think. Oh and for anyone who is wondering just how good Ali is at her job she is like a cross between Ziva from NCIS and Jack and she is also like super fast I'm thinking of putting her in a fight against Teal'c to see how she does.


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Stargate is MGM and gecko and sadly not mine

AN/ Made a mistake This is set during Season 3, Seth, where Sam is Still a captain and she is not promoted to Major until the next episode.

Chapter 5- An Old Story

Jacobs eyes glowed as Selmak took over , "Alison Taylor Jacobs thoughts are in great distress perhaps if we moved this conversation to a more private location and resolve any issues that need to be addressed."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" yelled Alison

"That would be the snake that is currently living in his head" explained Jack

"His head? He's got a snake in his HEAD!"

"It's actually a Tokr'a symbiote" Daniel added helpfully

"I don't care, it's in his head!"

"Let's take this back up to the briefing room" Hammond intervened and turned to lead them all out of the gate room.

"Somebody want to explain this to me" Alison exploded as soon as they were up the stairs

"He was dying, so was Selmaks former host, dad became Selmaks new host in order to cure his cancer." Sam explained surprisingly calm in comparison to her sister.

"So where's Mark? Running around with a little green man?"

"Actually he's Roswell grey" corrected Jack

"And no, Mark does not know what we do"

"Bet he feels left out, I mean talk about rejected. And I STILL don't actually know what you do"

"Perhaps it would be best if Dr Jackson and Captain Carter briefed Colonel Taylor before this conversation" Suggested General Hammond

Alison managed to sit in relative silence however sitting still was another matter completely. Like Jack, Alison was a fidget grabbing pens and taking them apart as Jack silently removed them from them her one by one earning a glare every time. By the time the briefing was over there wasn't a single operational pen in the room, although there were 3 paper aeroplanes.

"So your telling me that you, Dad, run around with a snake in your head"

"Symbiote" interrupted Sam

"But I've not to worry because really it's a good snake"

"Symbiote"

"Right, But I have got to worry about the bad snakes"

"Symbiotes" Daniel that time

"Like the one in Teal'cs stomach, cause they either want to kill me or enslave me"

"Basically, yeah" answered Jack

"And Sam entire operation is really only possible cause you're here?"

"I know she's brilliant isn't she" Jack again. Although that remark caused everyone in the room to look at him.

"Clearly"

"So, what is your story Alison?" asked Daniel

"I'd rather discuss this with just Sam and Dad or, even better not at all"

"Actually I would rather that they were here." Said Sam

"Good for you" Jack leaned over to Alison and put a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Maybe it's time to get it out Al. If you take the assignment you're going to be pretty closely and there are no secrets in the SGC"

Alison was silent as she absorbed the information and for the first time since she entered the SGC was completely still.

"Alright I'll tell you but I swear to high heaven if you interrupt even once you haven't got a milky bars chance in hell of getting the story out of me."

Jack knowing full well that Ali never exaggerated a threat nor failed to follow through agreed immediately. There were noises of agreement from around the table.

"Okay so I was 18 when mom died, Sam was 14 and Mark was 16. We were in lived in a house just outside Columbus, Ohio and Dad was stationed at Wright Paterson. Mark lashed out at Dad, blaming him and moved out the day he turned 17, he went to San Diego and has stayed there since. Sam was upset, I don't know if she was really angry but she started to hang out with the wrong sort of people."

"We don't need to go into that"

"That was an interruption, but seeing as I'm really trying to make amends to you I'll let you off. Sam got into the wrong crowed and dad drew into himself trying to deal. I didn't blame dad but was still upset, I was angry with da for the way he was dealing with this it was understandable but he still had a family which were getting a bit neglected. One night I followed Sam, I'm not proud of it but I was worried. She met up with some guys they had some drink then one of them pulled out a knife, he was probably just showing it off but I freaked and approached them. It got violent, I ended up with the knife and he charged me, I stabbed him. I should explain that at this point I was a 3rd Dan and had a black belt in taekwondo I also had a few kick boxing medals. I was arrested and I told the truth Sam was taken to see a counsellor and the courts decided to give me a choice, join the military or go to prison I chose what seemed to be the better option. I change my surname to moms maiden name so that people wouldn't associate me with dad, It hadn't even clicked that that would mean that it was not only the surname we would share, and left to join the academy. I lost contact with everyone and tried to forget. It didn't really work. A couple of officers at the academy noticed my potential and fast forwarded me into special ops after a few years I was involved in black ops which is where I met Jack. And that's all I'm prepared to say just now."

"Wow" whispered Daniel

"Indeed you seem to have a most interesting past Alison Taylor"

Jack looked rather upset "We've known each other for years and you never told me"

"The past was the past I wanted to leave it there, I'm sorry"

"So am I" it was Jacob that spoke this time rather than Selmak.

The room fell into a thoughtful silence until Selmak getting rather impatient took over Jacobs body again.

"General Hammond I came here to ask for your assistance in our fight against the goa'uld"

AN/ Not sure about this chapter. I don't know if the characters are portraying the emotions I want so I may repost this.


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ Stargate is not mine

Chapter 6- A Very Old Dude

"You need our help?" asked Sam, "with what?"

"Let's Just call it a Goa'uld hunt" replied Jacob as he placed a spherical device on the table. It immediately began to project some Egyptian hieroglyphs above the table.

"It's Fascinating" Said Daniel

"No Kidding!" replied Sam waving her hand through the projection, "A Projected hologram with no silver-halide-coated plates, no photopolymer film no…"

"I was talking about _what's_ being projected." Daniel interrupted, before Sam could go into full techno mode, "It's like a… family tree of the ancient Egyptian gods"

"Actually, of the Goa'uld System Lords" corrected Jacob

"Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Heru-Ur..."

"The symbol of Setesh is oscillating" It was Teal'c that interrupted this time. Alison and jack who had, had their heads on the table trying to get a better look under the device glanced up at the symbol to which Teal'c was referring.

"That _is_ the symbol for Setesh" Said Daniel

"You know _I_ would be offended if you sounded that surprised every time I got something right Dr Jackson" added Alison helpfully earning herself a glare from Sam, a smirk from the Colonel and a blush from Daniel. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Daniel.

"Have you met him too?" asked Jacob before an argument could begin

"I have met descendants of his Jaffa" replied Teal'c.

"All right. Who's this _Setesh _fella?" asked Jack feeling a little left out.

"Otherwise known as Setekh, Set, Seti, Seth. Ancient Egyptian god of chaos. Embodies hostility and… outright evil."

"Sounds like a nice guy" commented Alison

"Why haven't we heard of him before?" asked Hammond

"We haven't met all the System lords. "Explained Daniel "There's probably thousands more, right?" he asked turning back to Jacob

"Only dozens of System Lords. Thousands of Goa'ulds in general."

"What makes you think we met this one?" asked Sam

"The Tok'ra have taken a Goa'uld census of sorts. Where the System Lords or positioned, what domain they rule, who serves under them. That sort of thing, but there's one Goa'uld we've lost track of."

"Seth?" asked Jack

Jacob nodded, "A record of him ends when the Earth's gate was buried in ancient Egypt"

"Are you saying he never left?" asked Sam

"That's our theory. We think he still might be here, hiding among Earth's people."

"Well I dated a Seth once, when I was in Kansas, If that helps" Alison smirked again she was met with glares.

"No, Alison's got a point. You want us to find this snake-head who, if he's here at all would be hiding in one of six _billion _people on Earth?" Asked Jack

"Yes" Jacob stated simply

"Huh"

"Guy must be ancient" commented Alison

"How do you know he's alive?" asked Sam

"He's alive if he has a sarcophagus" said Daniel

"Or if he changes hosts every 400 years or so."

"But if he were here why hasn't he tried to get to the Stargate between when it was buried and now?" Asked Hammond "Or why wouldn't he try to take over Earth like Ra?"

"Seth had a price on his head, he tried to overthrow Ra." Explained Jacob "Now the System Lords wanted him dead, as did the Tok'ra. We believe if he's still here it's because he's using Earth as a hideout. He wishes to remain hidden among you"

"Kinda gives 'needle in a haystack' a whole new meaning" said Jack

"Yeah try needle in a barley field" agreed Alison. Jacob laughed "Well… I know it's a long shot"

"I've got a question" started Al

"Good for you "came Jacks reply

"Well if a Goa'uld and a Tok'ra both take human hosts, both speak with weird voices and both make their eyes glow. When I'm standing face to face with one, how the hell do I tell the difference?"

"That's easy" Replied Jack "A Goa'uld will start spewing some cliché bad guy lines, wear a sparkly top and driving a big honkin' spaceship"

Daniel was in full lecture mode now "Well Goa'uld typically want to be worshipped"

"As a Goa'uld he thirsts for power" added Teal'c

"And they do have a common MO for getting that" took over Daniel

"False religion" Replied Teal'c

"Well that gives a starting place" said Alison grinning like a Cheshire cat

"Let me see if I can him through archaeological and historical record" asked Daniel

"Do it" Ordered Hammond

Jack took Alison to the commissary to grab some lunch and discuss what had been covered in the briefing room. Although Alison had made a few comments she not been her usual quick witted, insubordinate, sarcastic self and Jack was worried. He understood Als' reluctance to talk about her past it was something he shared with her but for some reason just for a second in the briefing room he had wondered if he really knew her as well as he thought he did.

"I thought you'd be catching up with your dad" said Jack

"This is the first time I have seen the man in over 20 years, right now 'dad' is just an occupation. Besides him and Sam are much closer I should probably give them time to catch up"

"You're unusually quiet what's"

"I just found out that my father is now an alien and what bothers me is the fact that I didn't even know he was dying. I could take the separation so long as I didn't know what I was missing but God Jack how could I have been that _thoughtless_, how could it _not_ have occurred to try and make amends with my family? They barely even crossed my mind I cut myself off from reality and the world moved on. _They_ moved on. Mark has had a contact number for me since he left home and he hasn't called me once! Didn't he think I'd want a chance to say goodbye?"

"I dunno Al, Carter and I don't really talk about her life. I mean I know dad cause he's the only Tok'ra I can trust to give the full story and you're guaranteed that he has Earths best interests at heart. But that's it. I was under the impression though that your dad and Mark don't really get on. He didn't go to see him either. That and Jacob moved to Colorado Springs to be closer to Sam in his last few months not to San Diego."

They sat in silence for a while both of them picking at their lunches. Alison eventually gave up on her meatloaf and pulled her glass of red Jell-O over to her.

"So are you gonna switch your name back to Carter now?" asked Jack mainly to break the silence however he was slightly curious.

"Nah I've been Taylor most my life I think I'll keep it. Anyway I was under the impression that Sam was pretty well respected round here?"

"Yup, she's sort of our go to person when something goes wrong"

"Well then I'd hate to sully her good name with my insubordination." Silence fell again "So, How long have you fancied your 2IC"

The piece of pie that Jack had just put on his fork fell back onto the plate.

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"Jack I've known you for well over a decade now, I was there when you met Sara, hell I was at your wedding! I've seen that look before. You Like Sam. Admit it."

"I'm her commanding officer for Christ sake I can't fancy her, it's against regulations"

"No, you not _supposed_ to fancy her. That doesn't mean you're incapable of it. I always thought that was a stupid rule anyway cause once the feelings there you're gonna act the same way whether you acknowledge it or not."

"It's still a rule"

"Aww c'mon Jack between us we've probably broken every rule there is, what's one more?"

"No!" said Jack firmly putting an end to the conversation

"Let's go see if Daniel has found anything yet"

"You know, Jack, I never thought the I'd see the day where you would be friends with a_ scientist, _especially after what happened in..."

"Can we not go there?...Thank you"

AN/ Okay next chapter I'll probably just start with them going out on the mission. Thank you everyone who is following the story and to the people who have reviewed the support is appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ I do not own Stargate

Chapter 7 – Moving on

It seemed that Daniel had managed to find the Goa'uld it the CIA database and found that he was currently being monitored just outside if Seattle. SG-1, Jacob and Alison were currently briefing General Hammond on what they had found.

"If there is a Goa'uld on Earth then he must be detained" Said General Hammond "But from what Dr Jackson says if you go in there guns blazing the human beings that he has following him will be killed."

"Yes sir" said Jack "I suggest we go scout the area and then see what the best course of action is"

"Very well SG-1 you have a go"

"Eh, sir with respect I would like to accompany SG-1" asked Alison tentatively

"Colonel, you have not gone through the proper training and have no idea what you are dealing with here."

"Sir, you asked me to come back, not the other way around. And how else am I going to see what I'm fighting if you don't let me out?" Hammond paused to consider this for a second. He still had a lot of paperwork to go through before he could send the colonel through the gate and a new dress uniform to requisition, apparently. But this wasn't a mission through the gate; this was on earth and could be an excellent opportunity to see what the colonel was really capable of.

"If you can assure me that your relationship with Captain Carter and Jacob will not compromise this mission then I will allow you to go."

"Yes sir"

"Very well colonel, however when you return I expect you to be a lot more presentable, and get a haircut" He added as Alison once again flicked her hair out of her eyes.

"Yes sir."

Sam and Alison were suiting up from a separate locker room from the boys when Alison tried to talk to Sam.

"Look I think I need to explain..."

"No you don't"

"I don't?"

"No I get it, you were upset, you left and we were forgotten about, you moved on"

"No Sam it wasn't like that!"

"Well it sure sounded like that it the briefing room. You forgot about us and got all nice and cosy with the colonel. You replaced us."

"What! Sam I know what that sounded like and I… yeah you're right, to an extent but I never _replaced _you! I _never_ moved on! I just kept pushing back the pain, I scrunched it up and tried not to think about it, but it was always there!"

"So just _wanted_ to forget about us?"

"NO!" Alison was getting angry now, her voice gaining volume "I wanted to forget the pain. Forget losing mom! Forget Dad drawing into himself more and more. Forget Mark leaving and letting you down and…"

"Letting _me_ down?" asked Sam sceptically

"Samantha, I killed a man right in front of you. Are you honestly telling me that, that didn't affect you in the slightest?"

Sam was silent after that. She knew that she shouldn't be as angry with Alison as she was, upset maybe but not _angry_.

She hadn't chosen to leave; the courts had ordered her to. And Sam had freaked out after that night she could still remember yelling at her sister, slamming the door in her face. She could remember being terrified of what was going to happen to her, how her dad was going to react. But it had seemed that Alison had taken care of everything, she had arranged counselling for Sam and spoken to her father, forcing him to start facing the world now that she was no longer going to be around. Things had started to get better after that. What really bugged her was the easy relationship Alison seemed to have with the Colonel.

Sam was lost in thought when Alison had turned her back, pulling off her t-shirt but the sight of her sisters exposed back had caused Sam to gasp. Alison's back was riddled with scars, not little ones, great long ones that ran from her shoulders across her back and to her hip. There was barely a piece of unmarred skin there.

"What happened?"

"Huh?" asked Alison confused. She turned back to look at Sam and noticed her staring at her back.

"Oh, eh… When I was in Iraq… erm … they… well they whipped me… a lot" stumbled Alison uncomfortable with her sisters staring. "It was a while ago I'm fine now, they are just scars"

"Just scars! Alison your whole back if covered!"

"Yeah I know; it's my back"

"Does the Colonel know?"

"Well yeah, He was there, they made him watch."

The easy way Alison was talking about this shocked Sam. So far the only clear impression that she had got from her long lost sister was that she ran from pain. And yet here she was discussing her torture as if it were the weather.

"And you're Ok with this?"

"I'm used to it." Alison frowned a little trying to work out why her sister was so interested in this. And then it clicked,

"Physical pain I'm fine with, you can ignore it and it goes away, eventually or you can take drugs. Emotional pain I'm not so good with, cause it doesn't go away until you deal with it. Problem is, half the time I don't know how to deal. If I did I probably would have sought you out a long time ago."

"I think I can understand that"

"You should, it's a Carter trait. Dad was never great at it and apparently neither is Mark. I never knew dad was dying if I did, I can _promise_ you Sam, I would have been there. Mark never called to tell me."

"Wait, Mark knew how to contact you? "

"Yeah I gave him my number before he left and I've ever changed it. And even if he had lost that any post sent to the old house is forwarded to me."

"The old house?"

"I bought the house when you guys left. I had saved enough money as dad stayed until you finished school. I keep anything of sentimental value there. Photos, Rebecca's' things I even think Mom's wedding dress is still there!"

"You bought the house?"

"My literal memory Lane"

"Who's Rebecca?"

"She was my daughter. And one day I promise that I will tell you all about her. However today we are running late. We had to meet Jack topside 5 minutes ago"

The flight to Seattle was spent with barely a word spoken to one another.

Sam sat in silence processing the massive amount of information about her sisters life she had just been given. She had a daughter! But Alison had said 'was her daughter' past tense did that mean that she was no longer around? What had happened to her? And exactly how long had she known the Colonel? Obviously they were in Iraq together and according to the Colonel file that was about 9 – 10 years ago. This on top of the fact that her father's symbiote was pushing him to reunite with Mark was giving her a bit of a headache, not a good thing to start a mission with.

Jacob was sitting to the right of Sam a frown on his head. He was trying to get Selmak to drop the subject of Mark and Alison's sudden appearance had just given her more fuel.

"_Jacob, you have been given a wonderful opportunity to reunite your family! What better time than now when your eldest child has just returned. You can finally all be together again."_

"Selmak, I do NOT need to reunite my family. I am not a touchy feely person. You _know_ this. Stop pushing I am happy where I am"

"_I know how much it hurt you that only one of your offspring came to your deathbed. But you must put it behind you. It's giving me a headache."_

"It's _my_ head so I don't know what you are complaining about"

Selmak was quiet after this and was starting to put up her walls again, cutting herself off from Jacob. He hated it when she did this. It left him feeling empty. Strange how little time it had taken him to become attached to his constant companion, even if she did annoy the hell out of him.

"I'm sorry Sel; I'm just not ready yet. Can we just get this mission over with and we can deal with this later?"

"_Very well"_ conceded Selmak.

Daniel was reading up on all the information he had printed off about Setesh, trying to learn as much about the false god as he could while Teal'c kel-nor-reemed next to him.

Alison and Jack sat side by side both playing a game boy and occasionally kicking each other. "To keep them on their toes" They had explained to Daniel when he had finally cracked about 10 minutes into the flight yelling at them to stop.


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ I do not own Stargate

Chapter 8- Revelations

Once the plane had landed; Jacob left to requisition a truck to transport them to the site. Teal'c took up a defensive stance slightly behind the group and Daniel made his way over to Jack to attempt to fish for some information.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Meet who?"

"You and Alison, you seem pretty close."

"We are."

"Yeah, but I mean closer than just teammates. Kinda makes me think that there might be more to it."

"Daniel what are you on about?" Asked Jack, refusing to look at Daniel and staring resolutely ahead; his eyes searching for any sign of a returning Jacob. Sam had paused while tying her bootlace trying to hear Jacks answer. The side of Alison's mouth twitched upwards, fighting a smile. Daniel was hardly subtle, she actually liked that about him no beating around the bush and straight to the point. That didn't mean that she couldn't have her fun,

"He's trying to find out about all the hot, steamy sex we've been having Jonothan." Jack's eyes leaped to hers and in seconds the mention had been sent and understood, _'Play along!'_

"That's none of his business!"

"Oh go on, I don't mind, stop being a prude"

"I'm not being prude, I'm just pointing out that our relationship is none of his business. If I had wanted the world to know about it I would have put up a poster."

"Fine, fine" Said Alison placating him. Nothing had been said but what had been hinted at was clearly driving Daniel crazy, his eyes darting between Jack and Alison as if waiting for one or the other to say more. Sam could no longer pretend to tie her shoelace and so was standing apparently fascinated by her boots. Teal'c, however had become very adept at reading the Colonels body language and could tell the man was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Aww c'mon! what happened? Did you date? How long for? Give me SOMETHING!"

At this neither Jack nor Alison could keep their poker faces. All those years of black ops training went down the drain at the sight of a grown man begging like a 3 year old for some gossip.

"You were just messing with me weren't you?"

"Oh Danny Boy you are such an easy mark"

And with this realisation Jacob returned.

At some point on the drive a fine drizzle had started up. Stepping out of the truck and onto the muddy track Alison's eyes habitually scanned the area for potential threats. Seeing nothing but empty fields and some ATF or FBI shrub pretending to fix some telephone lines and a man watching them from a car on the other side of the road Alison relaxed, she could handle one man easily.

Jack had been talking to the local sheriff who had just been called away. The man stepped out of the car parked on the opposite of the track, looking in desperate need of a shave and comb.

"You people the FBI?"

"No. who are you?"

"Names Jason Levinson. I've been camping here for the past month" Well that explained the appearance. "Hoping to catch a glimpse of my boy, Tommy. At least know he's still alive. He's been in there 9 months now" he sighed "You folks de programmers? You gotta be good. The guy I hired got shot in the leg trying to get in there."

"So they've got some armed guards?"

"A lot of them. What's that damn small-town sheriff do about it? Nothing. Not a damn thing"

Levinson started to approach Jacob, "You're the father, aren't you? Your boy's in there."

"No, no. You've got that wrong. My son isn't in there."

"Nah Mark doesn't like the rain, He's sunning himself down in California, ignoring.. Ouch" Grunted Alison as Sam's elbow dug into her side.

"Uh-huh" Said Levinson clearly not believing a word of it. "How much would you tack on to get my boy out the same time as his?"

"You help us, we _might_ be able to help you."

"I'm with you, sir"

"That won't be necessary, but we could use any information you might have, what your guy did, where he went in..."

"You got it. The fence is in the wide open and most of the property. But I'll show you a brush cover if you wanna go in." And with that he walkin the direction of the woods.

"O'Neill." Said Teal'c approaching Jack, "we are being surveilled"

"Yeah I saw 'em. It's probably FBI."

"ATF" corrected Alison

"FBI"

"Bet you $100 it's ATF"

"Deal!" He agreed as they followed Carter and Jacob

They made their way stealthily through the under growth until they got a good view of the property from above. Carter and O'Neill pulled out binoculars. Young men could be seen patrolling the perimeter and balconys.

"AK-47s… a couple of Uzis… Anyone think they observed the requisite 15 day waiting period for those weapons?" asked Jack

"Oh I reckon they _observed_ it they just ignored it." Muttered Alison

"Sir, their side arms. I think it's safe to say there's a Goa'uld there." Said Sam "And… it looks like a pair of "

"Does the concept of overkill mean anything to anybody? Let's fall back to the RV point."

Jack had just come down off of the slope when a voice called,

"Lower your weapons!" a group of about 6 men stood there pointing hand guns at them.

"I was wondering when you folks were gonna show. We got bets-I say FBI, they say ATF." Jack smiled refusing to be intimidated by a bunch of half trained half-wits.

"Special Agent James Hamner, ATF" Replied the guy with the moustache standing in front, clearly the man who was running this show.

"Damn!"

"Pay up!" Smiled Alison a shit-eating grin splitting her face.

The ATF guys were all over the place in minutes sadly all they seemed to be doing was sitting on their collective asses.

"General. Wanna tell me what interest the Air Force has hwere?"

"That would be classified" Said Jack

"This way, gentlemen." Beckoned Hamner as he led them into a tent. "Are you guys Special Forces?"

"Also Classified." Jack answered "But yes we are quite special" Added Al cockily

"I was talking to your commanding officer, Colonel."

"He's right. It's classified" Jacob confirmed not used to being referred to a General

"I have top-level clearance" Stated Hamner

"Oh, not top enough." Jack drawled

Hamner sighed with frustration, "You have a very insubordinate subordinate, General."

"He's not insubordinate to me. Only to people such as yourself. Saves me the trouble."

"In other words he makes us look good." Alison clarified

"Now maybe you can tell us what you and your cohorts are planning." Alison turned to look at Jack _"Cohorts?"_ she whispered Jack just shrugged.

"This compound is owned by a cult run by a guy by the name of Seth Fargough. Recent intelligence confirms they have a hoard of prohibited weaponry."

Jack turned to Daniel _"Fargough?"_ he whispered. It was Daniels turn to shrug

"That's some mighty fine intelligence you got there." Said Jack sarcastically

"So what do you plan to do?" Jacob asked

"Negotiate, Surround the compound, try and get 'em to come out peacefully"

"Yeah, cause that'll work" Al snorted

"You have no idea what you're dealing with" stated Daniel

"And I suppose _you_ do?" Scoffed Hamner

"…As a matter of fact…"

"Great! Then why don't you tell me?" Daniel looked over to Jack for some help.

"Uh, that would be… classified, as well."

"Fine! Well, I'll tell you what." Hamner said, squaring up to Jack. "The United States Air Force has not been invited to participate in this operation therefore, You're out of your jurisdiction. Leave, olr I'll have you arrested."

"This is a secure phone, isn't it?" Jacob asked gesturing to the phone on the table, Hamner nodded "Can we use it to place one call?"

"Why not?"

"Thank you. Colonel" said Jacob turning to Jack. Jack nodded and moved forward to place the call.

The rain had cleared up while the team were waiting outside. Daniel came over to Jack, Jacob and Alison who were sitting in the back of a van, Alison on the ground by Jacks feet.

"Jack, based on Seth's history, if these guys go in there guns blazing, he's gonna kill everyone in there." Sam and Teal'c joined the group.

"Jacob, can we assume brainwashing is going on in there?" Alison stood beginning to feel crowded as Sg1 gathered around the back of the van.

"It's probably Nish'ta. It's a biological compound that, once inhaled, infects all body tissue, including your brain. It tends to make your mind extremely pliable."

"That's like what Hathor used." Said Daniel

"It's stronger. It's more encompassing"

"I believe that is the substance Apophis used on Rya'c"

"Can it be reversed?"

"Nish'ta does have an Achilles heel. Once its effects are reversed, it can't re-infect the host. They become immune."

"Okay, well, how do we reverse it?" Daniel asked

"There is only one way: an electrical shock. Strong enough to kill the organism, but weak enough not to kill the host."

"That is why it worked when I shot Rya'c with a zat'n'ktel."

"Hang on, the Goa'ulds invent a substance that can be used to get anyone to do their bidding; and then give there warriors a weapon that will reverse its effects? That seems a little dim to me."

"Hey I'm not complaining" said Jack "so we go in with zats."

"Well, it's not going to be very covert that way. And, like I said, any kind of frontal attack is gonna be a problem." Argued Daniel

"Daniel's right sir. Besides with all the fire power he's got, we wouldn't stand a chance anyway."

"Did General Hammond involve the President, sir" Carter asked as she entered the tent

"Oh yeah! He's putting me in charge here for the time being."

"What do you suggest, O'Neill?" Asked Teal'c

"Well, I'm thinkin' we need to get in there." Said Jack

"Ok, how?" Sam asked

"The floor is open."

"We need a back door" pointed out Alison, she was in military mode now.

"I was thinking about that. If Seth's MO hasn't changed, we know certain things from digs in Giza."

"We do?"

"Leaders built their compounds with underground escape tunnels."

"That is correct" Confirmed Teal'c "Apophis had them built into his facilities."

"Ok, so we should do a perimeter search and look for those tunnel entrances." Said Sam

"Technically they would be exits; you'd be using them to leave the compound. And that is a lot of territory." Pointed out Alison. Jack cocked his head thoughtfully,

"We'll have Mr Hamner's men help us."

They had split off into groups of two; Jack and Daniel, Sam and Teal'c, and Alison and Jacob.

"You gonna say anything to me at all Dad?" asked Alison after the first few minutes. Jacob didn't even look up at her. "Real mature." Muttered Alison under her breath.

"_You cannot ignore her forever Jacob, she is your daughter, I know you still care for her." _Said Selmak in Jacobs head.

"I can try" he retorted

"_Jacob!" _Scolded Selmak

"What do you want me to say?" Jacob asked aloud, addressing both Selmak and Alison.

"Oh, I don't know" snapped Alison sarcastically, "How about what's going through your head? What you're feeling. Are you mad at me?"

"_I_ don't even know the answer to that" Jacob snapped back. "Yes I'm angry, and yes I am well aware of how hypocritical that is. Yes I'm upset because your my daughter and I feel like I don't know you. You are a complete stranger to me! Jack O'Neill apparently knows _both_ my daughters better than I do because I suck at being a father!" Jacob was yelling now.

"You don't suck." Said Alison surprisingly calm "Sam loves you and so do I, I'm just really bad at showing it, and Mark is just stubborn but he's mad at u cause he feels like he let you down and that your disappointed in him. Not because he doesn't love you. If you were a bad father do you really think we would feel that way? All the mistakes that have been made can easily be fixed."

"Thanks" Sighed Jacob, "But that doesn't change the fact that I feel as if I barely know you. You're my daughter and I know nothing about you, you are a total stranger!"

"Fair point. But you've learned some stuff about me already"

"Not much, I know your rank and how difficult it is to achieve, especially for a woman. I know you were in black ops and have probably seen things that will scar you for the rest of your life. You are friends with Jack O'Neill that says a lot too." Said Jacob smirking a little.

"I had a daughter and was married for 6 years." Alison had no idea why she said it, it just came out. Her dad had been going on and on about her professional life and she just wanted him to know that it hadn't been her whole life.

"Had?"

"She died when she was 4. Jack O'Neill's and my life have many parallels. I married Robert Grayman when I was 27, together we had a beautiful baby girl called Rebecca Anne Grayman. She was 4 years and 1 month old. I had missed her birthday and was making it up to her; we were going to the park just the tree of us, and had planned to spoil her rotten. I had just help take down a terrorist group in South America and was returning from a debriefing. I was followed, all that training and I let my guard down. I led them straight to my family. Becca was running up to me I scooped her up and there was a crack. The next thing I saw was a mass of red spreading across her tiny body. I turned to Rob he was running towards me and there was a second crack. Time slowed down. I swear I saw the bullet enter his head." Alison looks up at her dad tears in her eyes. "They are both gone in the space of a few seconds. I saw the guy running away and I chased him. I left my family lying on the grass to chase him. He was part of the group there was a sect in D.C and we had missed it."

They had stopped walking, Jacob was staring at his daughter his eyes wide, unsure of how to act. "I got him and retired from the Air force. I probably would have failed the psych evals anyway, I went off the rails a bit, that's when they added manic to my file, and it was the final straw. Apparently it is frowned upon to break a man's neck in a crowded street, who knew?" She asked bitterly, "I bought a house somewhere I hadn't been before and tried to put it behind me. A few months later Jacks son, Charlie, shot himself. For the past 3 years I have been buying houses, extending them or maybe just redecorating them, and renting them out after buying a new one. I never really stay in one place more than a few months. See I did learn from my mistake. The only person that has found me is the person I gave my addresses to, the same person I have trusted with my life repeatedly."

"Jack." Jacob said. It wasn't a question. Suddenly her relationship with the colonel made sense. He was the one person that had been there for her or given her space when she needed it. He was one of the few people that truly understood the pain that she had felt. Jacob suddenly stopped feeling jealous of the Colonel and was overwhelmed with gratitude, the man had kept both his daughters safe when Jacob could not.

"I haven't actually spoken to anyone other than Jack about this." Alison started hesitantly, "Now you know something about me." She said looking up from her boots. "I get that this is weird for you, I don't expect us to ever have that chummy father – daughter relationship, I don't want that so how about we just be friends just now and see where it goes?"

"Fine by me." Agreed Jacob and they set off looking for the tunnel entrance again.

Jack and Daniel had been walking for 5 minutes when Daniel had broken, as Jack knew he would.

"So c'mon tell me how come you became such good friends?"

Jack didn't even pretend not to know what Daniel was talking about this time.

"She was the first woman that had ever served with. The whole team had served with. None of us had any idea of how to act around her. It started off that we tried to protect her, keep her out of the action, but then she saved my life. Alison has never missed her target, as far as I am aware, here I am standing in front of her trying to stop this brute from flattening her when I her this crack to my Left I spin round and this guy who was trying to sneak up on me has a bullet between his eyes. Too late I realise I've let myself become distracted and turn back to try and stop the other guy. Only to find Alison's knife in his chest. She had saved my life."

"So that's it."

"She saved the whole teams life more than once in those couple of months. She had never complained of how we tried to protect her in the beginning, she got that we were unsure of the boundaries and let us work them out for ourselves. Then this one time she'd gone in undercover, but the intel was bad, she was supposed to have given this code when she met with the mark and hadn't. There were 7 of them and well they had made their intentions pretty clear, they weren't gonna kill her right of, oh no they were gonna have their 'fun'. The sick pigs" spat Jack. "We freaked out. Everyone of us owed her so we broke our cover and got her back. Sara and I were engaged at this point so you can imagine she was slightly put out when I woke up calling Alisons name."

"Yeah" agreed Daniel

"Sara insisted on meeting Alison, The last thing I expected to happen, was for them to become friends. But it did. Sara invited Al to our wedding, which is why Alison sometimes calls me Jonathon, she had always known me as 'Jack' before the vows. That's pretty much it. We were in Iraq together, we spent a lot of our down time together and we were there for each other; when we needed someone who could understand what we had been through. I think that's the main thing that Sara was grateful for, that I wasn't going through it all alone. She tried to help in her own way though."

"Wow" Said Daniel, "So why did she leave the Air Force?"

"Same reason I did, she had sacrificed enough already"

AN/ Sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's a nice long chapter to make up for it. Hope you are enjoying it so far. Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Meeting Mark

"O'Neill!" Teal'c's voice barked over the radio. He and Sam clear away the undergrowth concealing a grate covering what appears to be a storm drain it as Daniel, O'Neill, Alison and Jacob come up. Carter crouches by the opening

"Ok. We've got a point of entry, now what? As soon as we get near anyone on the inside, we could get compromised and shot." Said Sam

"Or worse. We get dosed with that organism and all of a sudden we're working for Seth." Daniel added

"It won't work on me or Teal'c."

"Yeah, but he'll sense you're Goa'ulds as soon as you're within fifty feet. And with the arsenal he's got we wouldn't even get close to him without being gunned down." Sam argued against Jacob

"Which is why you're not going in." Jack stated clearly not willing to debate the issue. They stood for a while trying to decide what to do.

"Dad, you said an electrical shock like a zat gun would snap us out of it." Sam clarified

"Yeah?" answered Jacob wondering where his daughter was going with this

"Sir, I think I have an idea." Said Sam turning to Jack

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in the tent Sam was looking through at microscope at one of the ear pieces while Hamner was checking to see if Daniels was working. "Give me a test count."

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi…"

"I've always used elephants myself…" muttered Alison from the tent flap. She had her arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face. "Why can't I go?" she asked allowed for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Because you have no experience with the Goa'uld" snapped Jack, "Carter?"

"It'll work, sir, assuming Dad's right."

"Dad?"

"If the jolt is big enough it'll work, but you'll have to stay under the nish'ta control long enough for it to spread through all your tissues. Otherwise it'll regain a strong hold in your body."

"Give me a ten count." Said Hamner as he fitted Jack with an earpiece

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…"

"That's good. You ready for yours, Captain?"

"One second…OK, Teal'c, push the button." Teal'c did as he was told and the earpice sparked blue as the electricity surged through it.

"Ow!" Daniel yelped

"Hey! Ok." Jack grabbed his ear.

Alison's face was split with a hude grin suddenly thinking that staying behind wouldn't be so bad. "Oh I am so pushing that next time!"

"Ok. Wire me." Ordered Sam in a no nonsense tone turning towards her sister.

"Yes ma'am" Al muttered stepping forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack, Daniel and Sam were making their way down the tunnel into Seth's compound.

"So Daniel, you feel pretty certain that if we get caught, he'll turn us into one of those zombies, rather than kill us?" asked Sam in a deceptively calm voice.

"Well, we're more valuable to him that way."

"Why? How do you think he'll use us?"

"Well historically, he used women as a harem. They catered to his every whim and as a result they were well cared for."

"Super." Said Sam, sourly.

"And the men outside the main court were used mostly as warriors and guards, protecting his compound, pretty much doing his bidding."

"Dare I ask about the men inside the compound?" asked Jack

"They were turned into eunuchs." Said Daniel in a waaaay to cheerful voice

"Eunuchs as in snippity-do-da? Sweet." Jacks face got a little bit paler as he opened a heavy door into a large, sealed chamber.

"Daniel?"

"What?"

"Now what?" asked Jack looking around the circular room which had no apparent exit.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you…you knew there'd be tunnels, so…" Sam tailed off.

"Well, in the digs there were stairs leading up to the main structure."

Transport rings suddenly came down from the ceiling and took them upwards. They rematerialized in Seth's throne room, surrounded by armed disciples, who quickly disarmed them and forced them on their knees before Seth.

"I hate when that happens." muttered Jack

Seth looked down upon the three of them, surrounded by young women kneeling on cushions fanning him.

"Welcome. Who are you?"

"Well I'm Larry, this is Mo, and of course, everyone's favorite, Curly." Replied Jack indicating Sam and Daniel.

"Say goodbye to your impure military past. We're always happy to welcome new disciples to the bliss that only Seth can bestow." Said Seth his eyes flashing gold. He raised his hand revealing a ribbon device. Green gas pours from the statues flanking Seths throne and the three begin to lose consciousness.

"So help me, if I wake up and I'm singing soprano…" chocked out jack before collapsing on the floor next to Sam and Daniel.

Sam woke up in a bed wearing a white robe and a female disciple standing over her.

"Welcome disciple. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, pretty good." Replied Sam

"Good. Do you feel strong enough to be in service of your god Seth?"

"Yes, of course." Answered Sam eager at the thought of such a privilege.

"This way." Said the disciple leading Sam out of the room.

Teal'c was listening to SG-1 through their ear implants as Alison was pacing up and down behind Jacob and Teal'c.

"They are awake. Shall I activate the devices?" Asked Teal'c, Alisons pacing stopped for a moment.

"No. We must wait to be sure the nish'ta has permeated their tissues before negating it." Replied Selmak. Alison continued her pacing

"How long?" she asked

"About an hour. It's a smart virus. If there's any unaffected tissue remaining in the body, it will give the organism safe harbor in which to mutate. Then it will overtake the body once again." Alison stopped pacing a gain as Levinson entered the tent.

"Excuse me. Mind if I watch? I mean, my son's in there you know, I just want to be involved."

Jacob dropped his head, retaking control of his body from Selmak, "I'm afraid I can't let you do so. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Figured. Can I grab a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Ow!" gasped Levinson as he spilt coffee on his hand causing Teal'c to jump up from his seat and Alison to dart towards him.

"Sorry. Sorry, it won't happen again. Just been kind of short fused…since I found out about Tommy."

"I understand." Replied Teal'c. Alison relaxed a little and went to stand behind Jacob as Teal'c returned to his seat.

"I find out from his college room-mate, cause…Tommy and me hadn't been talking for something like six months before they sucked him in." continued Levinson

"I do not understand. How could a father not speak to his son for so long a time?" asked Teal'c and Alison felt her father shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's the funny thing about it, I don't even remember why. Obviously something pretty stupid in the scheme of things. I'll get out of your hair." Levinson answered as he left the tent.

"Do human parents not love their children unconditionally?" Teal'c asked, turning to Jacob.

"Sometimes, things get complicated."

"Many things are complicated General Carter. In Jaffa society, loving one's children is not one of them."

"In human society, sometimes it is."

"'specially if said child is a royal pain in the…"

"Alison!" admonished Jacob before she could finish.

"Hey, 'cause of him I missed nearly half of Sam's life and a considerable portion of yours!" she argued loudly, when Jacob did not reply she continued quietly, "I trusted him and he let me down so I'll call him what I like, thank you very much."

O'Neill and Daniel, wearing the white robes of disciples, were brought before Seth. Sam was already kneeling before his throne. Seth gestured to his disciples, who lead Jack and Daniel to a collection of weaponry on the floor of the chamber where the other disciples were cleaning guns.

"With these weapons I have provided, we will defend against any incursion by the impure forces outside our gate. Let no other gods draw you away from Seth."

"Seth is life, Seth is happiness, Seth is almighty." Chanted the disciples

"Again." Commanded Seth

This time, Daniel and O'Neill joined in with the other disciples.

"Again!"

"Seth is life, Seth is happiness, Seth is almighty."

Seth suddenly looked down at Sam who was gazing up at him in lovingly. He lifted her face to his.  
>"You were once blended, were you not?" she asked<p>

"Blended?" questioned Sam, clearly having no idea what it meant. Seth roughly twisted her face to the side.

"No entry marks. But still…I sense a trace. Bring me those who came with her."

"General Carter, there is a problem." Stated Teal'c just as Hamner entered the tent

"What?" he asked

"It's nothing we can't handle." Replied Jacob calmly

"He made your people, didn't he?" demanded Hamner

"Y'know anyone would have thought you'd been eavesdropping" drawled Alison

"We don't know yet." Added Jacob in answer to Hamners question.

"Go away please." Asked Alison glaring at Hamner as he stormed out if the tent in frustration.

Daniel and Jack had once more been brought before Seth.

"Who sent you? The System Lords? The Tok'ra?" Seths eyes glowed the angrier he became.  
>"I am your god, you will tell me what I want to know! Who does your military work for? The System Lords or the Tok'ra?"<p>

"I have a vague recollection of what you're talking about…the Tok'ra." Answered Sam helpfully. Seth motioned for one of his disciples to bring Sam forward.

"C'mon Dad , they're gonna let something slip." Alison begged as she nudged Teal'c out of his chair, "Sam always has to give an answer doesn't she? She ruddy well knows everything."

"Is it not time enough?" Asked Teal'c, stopping Als complaining.

"No choice, do it now." Ordered Jacob and Alison flicked the switch activating the ear implants.

SG-1's ear implants emitted an electrical charge, breaking the nish'ta's control over them just in time for Jack to answer Seths question.

"We work for a deprogrammer, who hired us to come remove one of your disciples."

"But now we are enjoying the bliss that is Seth." Continued Daniel a blissful expression crossing his face.

"How is it possible that you enjoy the bliss…when you are able to lie to Seth?" he demanded and an armed disciple approached the throne

"My lord, the impure forces that you have prophesied are surrounding the compound."

"You will pay eternally for bringing this down upon us." Threatened Seth to SG-1 "Take them and kill them." He commanded

The disciple pointed his gun at Sg-1 and the filed out of the throne room as the rest of the disciples gathered around Seths throne.

"Uh, a quick question about old Seth…" started Jack, turning towards the disciple. He knocked the zat gun away and Sam grabs it shooting him with it. The disciple, free of the nish'ta, looked at them in confusion.

"What happened?"

"It's ok, we're here to help you."

"Um, Daniel." Said Daniel, introducing himself to the Disciple.

"Uh, Tom."

"Levinson?" Jack asked

"Yeah. I'm really confused. Who are you?"

"We're friends of your father."

"Where are the zats?" Asked Jack, anxious to get moving, Seth knew he was under attack.

"Zats?"

"These." Answered Sam indicating the Zat she had taken from him.

Tom turned to unlock a weapons locker behind him. Its shelves are filled with rows of zats.

"Now, can you activate those transport rings?"

"I-I think so." Jack began to distribute the Zats, "I need you to start transporting people out of here. Can you handle that?" he asked Tom.

"I-I guess."

"Good."

Jacob and Hamner climb out of the truck and approach Alison and Teal'c atanding at the entrance of the compound. Armed men are running to positions, preparing to storm the building.

"I have to prepare for the worst. If your people have been caught and I don't act, it's on me if they get killed." Explained Hamner

"It won't be on you, it'll be on me." Replied Jacob

"It will reside on me also." Intoned Teal'c, Alison fought the grin that as hreatening to break out at Teal'cs reply.

"Not that it makes much difference but I'll have some of that good ol' blame too"

SG-1 stormed into the throne room, firing their zats, as Seths followers are arming themselves, "Go!" yelled Jack as the disciples fell.

Daniel, Sam and Tom helped the recovering people to their feet and position them in the transport area.

"Carter! Go with them, make sure they get out of here." Ordered Jack

Sam and a group of followers are transported down to the cavern below via rings.

Jacob was waiting outside the storm drain. Hamner and some of his men were waiting nearby.

"Ok, I think I've been very patient…" started Hamner as a cloaked disciple climbed up out of the drain.

"Call the medical teams up here stat…some blankets and shoes. Come on you guys, get in here." Hamner shouted over to his men as more cult members began to climb out.

O'Neill sent another group of cult members down to the underground tunnel, using the transport rings. As he and Daniel began to walk away, Seth and more disciples came down the stairs.

"How dare you challenge the power that is Seth?"

Jack and Daniels bullets bounced harmlessly off of Seths energy shield.

With a growl of anger, Seth lifted his ribbon device and sent Jack and Daniel flying back across the room. He walked over, setting a round device on the floor between them. Discarding his jacket, so that he was wearing only the white robe of a disciple, he used the transport rings to escape.

"Bomb?" asks Daniel

"Bomb." Jack confirmed jumping to his feet

Levinson watched as former cult members were helped out of the storm drain. One member emerged whom he recognized.

"Tommy? Tommy?" he cried reaching down to help his son out, pulling him into his arms.

Teal'c ran over to Jacob and Alison.

"General Carter, our friends have been neutralized. I must go in. I believe Selmak will be of help."

"Who's Selmak?" asked Hamner

Jacob glanced up at him as he fitted a ribbon device onto his hand.

"It's a long story." He said as he followed Teal'c into the tunnel

"One that no-one can be bothered telling!" added Alison winking, she ignored the ladder and just jumped down the hole.

"Teal'c, stay outside and cover the other end! Just make sure he doesn't get out another way." Instructed Jacob as he and Alison ran through the tunnel pulling down disciples hoods as they went.

"Dad? Where are you going?" asked Sam

"Setesh used a hand device on Colonel O'Neill and Daniel. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Carter! He's down here!" yelled Jack from the other end of the tunnel.

Jacob, Alison and Sam passed through the cult members, looking for Seth. They passed a hooded follower, but Jacob went back and pulled the hood away to reveal Seth.

"Setesh!" exclaimed Selmak

"Tok'ra kree chok!"

Seth raised his hand, sending an energy wave from the ribbon device at Jacob, throwing the Tok'ra against the wall. The Goa'uld's eyes flared as he disappears into the shadows. Carter quickly crouched down by her father.

"Dad!" cried Sam and Alison as she ran across the tunnel towards them.

"Your father will survive. Stop Seth." Selmak ordered Sam handing her the ribbon device.

"How? I can't control this."

"You have the will within you. You must summon it."

"Use the force!" Alison grunted as she lifted her father into a more comfortable position.

Sam rolled her eyes as she reluctantly slipped on the ribbon device, going after Seth.

"Hey!" she shouted over to Seth.

Seth raised his ribbon device, but Sam was quicker. She used the ribbon device Selmak gave her and Seth was thrown back. As Sam crouched down by the injured Goa'uld, he tried to use his ribbon device once more. Carter instinctively raised her own and blasted him into the ground. Daniel and Jack arrived and saw Seth's dead body.

"You killed him." He said looking at Sam in mild shock.

"Hail Dorothy." Quipped Jack as Sam looked a little ill.

"Well done Jonathon, you killed the God of the bunny rabbits, Carrots everywhere are in your debt" exclaimed Alison patting Jack on the back as the 6 of the approached the aircraft taking them to Colorado Springs.

"Ah yes, and let's not forget Elmer Fudd either. He definitely owes me" The pair grinned at each other.

"So, Al eh… Dad and I are going to go visit Mark in San Diego, we were wondering if you wanted to come with?" Asked Sam hesitantly

"Nope!" replied Alison flippantly

"Alison if I can attempt to fix this relationship then I think you can too!" argued Jacob

"The only reason _you're_ doing it is because _you've_ got Selmak ragging on you! I have got a perfectly legitimate reason for not wanting to see Mark!"

"And what's that?" asked Sam

"I'll break is nose the second I lay eyes on him! That and in the past 48hrs I've used up my emotion quota for the year. I, quite honestly, can't handle anymore angst."

"Giving up on your zen thing then Al?" asked Jack amusement dancing in his eyes.

"No I haven't actually, but it requires peace to and I won't get any peace in San Diego, will I?" Alison snapped

"But you will in D.C?" asked Jack clearly knowing the answer already

"What's in D.C?" Asked Jacob

"My dress blues" called back Al as she walked towards the plane, clearly trying to leave the conversation, "and my hairdressers"

"And Rob and Becca" rounded of Jack glaring at Al. She wasn't getting out of this one, not if it hurt Carter. There was no way in _Hell_ that he was getting caught up in a family feud. They were going out sort this out now.

Alison spun round and served Jack a look that surely would have killed a lesser man "I hate you, you know that right?"

Jack merely shrugged it off, if this worked out then she would thank him. If not…well his butt would never be the same.

"And what of it? I still need to collect my Blues. I still have to go to D.C what else I do there is of little consequence."

"So come round later." Begged Sam. Alison was about to say no when she saw the desperate look in Sams eyes. She looked so much like their mother. Alison never could say no to mom, whenever she teased her father or they got too rowdy it was always her mother that calmed them down.

"I'll think about it, see how much time I have." Alison caught sight of Jack, "And wipe that smile of your face or I'll tell her exactly what you did in Germany!"

Jacks face suddenly grew dark, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" and with that she stormed up the steps into the aircraft.

Sam and Jacob turned to follow but Jack reached out a hand to stop Jacob as Sam went on ahead.

"Listen, eh…Jake. If Al does go to Carters' brothers then you should probably know she wasn't kidding, she is pissed and very likely will break his nose."

"Jack I don't think that…"

"Oh she will. Trust me he says the wrong thing and she'll just Hulk out."

"Hulk out?"

"yeah, you know like the Incredible Hulk? Big, green, rage monster? There is a reason she tries to be all zen and at peace or whatever."

"I think with Selmaks help we'll be okay Jack." Jack paused to consider what he was going to say next,

"Alison's let you in Jake, It took me months to gain that trust, and we held each other's lives in our hands. Don't blow this cause you won't get another chance."

And with that Jack entered the plane.

Jacob stood for a moment collecting his thoughts.

"_O'Neills warning is not something to take lightly, he will have received the same training as Alison and there is clearly more to her than meets the eye."_

"Yeah and Alison has been doing martial arts since she was 4, we hoped the discipline would help but she always did have a short temper. I can remember thinking she was quick then. That speed plus a lifetime of training…"

"_Yes, I see how she could be a formidable opponent"_

"There is still so much about her I don't know and some of it I never will."

Jacob sighed and entered the plane closing the door behind him.

Sam and Jacob walked up the driveway towards Marks house, sharing a quick hug, before Jacob went up to the door and knocked Mark Carter answered the door. Jacob embraced him and, after a moment, Mark returned the loving gesture. Jacob picked up one of his grandchildren, smiling, before entering the house. Sam follows and shared a hug with her brother.

Sam and Jacob were sitting in Marks living room while he was in the kitchen making coffee.

"See Dad it wasn't so bad" Said Sam

"Ok I'll admit, that could have been a lot worse, you were right."

Marks wife had taken the children to the park to give him and his father some time to alone. David and Lisa had had no problems accepting their grandfather, swinging from his arms for the first 15 minutes after meeting him. Jane, Marks wife, had been pleased to finally meet her father in law smiling at the sight of him with her children and the prospect of closer family. Mark, however was still a little apprehensive. While he had welcomed his father into his home he was still unsure how to act around him. Jane had left 30 minutes ago and after some painful attempts at conversation Mark had retreated to the kitchen.

Just then the rumble of exhausts could be heard from along the road, it grew louder and louder. Mark came through from the kitchen carrying two mugs

"What the...?" He made his way over to the window Just then the noise cut out, "Who is that?"

Sam made her way over to the window and looked out. Grinning she turned to her father,

"Well, I guess she could make it after all!"

"Who?" asked Mark turning to his sister.

"Alison" replied Jacob

"Wh...oh" said Mark his cheeks colouring slightly,

"Well at least he knows enough to be ashamed of his behaviour" Thought Jacob.

"_Jacob! You are supposed to be mending you relationship with him!"_ Scolded Selmak, however she couldn't help but agree with her host.

Jacob had no idea what his eldest would do or even what she was capable of but if O'Neills warning was anything to go by it would not be pretty if he let it get out of hand.

Alison climbed off her 1962 Triumph Bonneville, her first bike. When dad had bought it for her it was falling apart and she had spent years fixing it up. She had flown down to San Diego directly from D.C stopping only at her Beach house to collect the rent from the Wilkinsons and her bike. It probably wasn't the wisest thing to visit her long lost brother, with whom she was most definitely pissed at, having had no sleep or food for the last few hours coupled with a very emotional few days. However she had promised Sam to try and visit and so she would even if it meant putting her brother's life at risk due to an extremely short temper. Al hesitated at the door hiking her bag up onto her shoulder.

"Crap" she muttered as she saw the curtain twitch, no backing out now then. She raised her hand and knocked. What was she supposed to do when she saw him? Smile? Hug him? That would be difficult all she really wanted to do was punch Marks lights out. Because of _this_ man she had left half of her life behind. Because of _his_ anger. Because of his _misplaced_ anger at that. "Deep breath" she whispered to herself, inhaling through her nose and out through her mouth.

The door swung open to reveal Sams smiling face. Als shoulders sagged with relief, she crossed the threshold and returned Sams smile, "Hey" she said in greeting. Sam gestured for her to go through a door on the right.

Alison entered the living space to see her father sitting straight backed on one side of the sofa. Al smothered the smile that was threatening to break across her face, he really couldn't look more out of place. Alis' eyes scanned the room as she moved to the corner giving her a good view of the whole room and out of the window, it was nicely decorated, though a bit too flowery for her tastes, and all around the room were photos of what must be Marks family. With that thought Als attention was drawn to a movement by the door as Mark entered.

An awkward silence fell over the room so tense that it could have been cut with a knife. Mark stood taking in his elder sisters appearance. She wore jeans with a plain white t-shirt covered in a black leather jacket that showed of her figure. Her hair, now freshly cut and only about 2 inches long, was sticking up all over the place making her piercing blue eyes that much sharper, their gaze fixed on Mark. Mark cleared his throat uncomfortably and shuffled his feet as his sister continued to stare at him unblinkingly.

Jacob had to admit that he could see why his daughter made such an excellent soldier. He hadn't seen it before underneath her joking, child-like demeanour. Now, gone were her laughing eyes, that near constant smile and the fidgeting. It had been replaced by this statue of ice, unmoving and cold, threatening, ready for business. It sent chills down his spine at how drastically she had changed making him wonder if he would ever really know what she was truly like.

"Hello Mark" said Al in an expressionless voice, breaking the stalemate.

"Alison" croaked Mark. Silence fell again.

"Now would probably be the time for you to offer some sort of explanation." This time Alisons voice was laced with anger. Clearly she was trying to keep her temper in check.

"I eh..." Mark cleared his throat, "I'm sorr…"

"Nah-ah" she raised a finger, "I didn't ask for an apology, I asked for an explanation" Alison cut across Marks stuttering.

Sams eyes flicked between her brother and sister. Mark looked down apparently fascinated with shuffling his feet, clearly uncomfortable and unsure what to say. Alison stared at him her ice cold eyes never leaving the top of Marks bowed head.

"Alison" said Sam softly. Als eyes met her sisters softening a little. Jacob could hear her take a deep steadying breath.

"Alright" she sighed. "But bear in mind that I will not forgive him. I agree to tolerate him for your sakes." Gesturing to Sam and Jacob as she flumped down on the sofa next to her father. Her change in mood caught him slightly off guard. Her eyes were still shielded but the rest of her body seemed completely at ease.

"So Dad, How was the drive over?"

"Fine" replied Jake

"Sam let you drive then?" She wasn't even bothering to hide her grin now and her eyes were sparkling slightly

"No" Said Jake bitterly "And how did you know that?"

"Jack may or may not have mentioned something about Sam being possessive of her car."

"You spoke to Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I called him, got him to make sure my place in Springs is habitable"

"Is it?"

"Not for human life"

"You're welcome to stay at mine until you get it sorted." Sam offered

"Nah, it's okay I'm just gonna crash at Jacks"

"So what's wrong with your house?"

"The electrics are gone for starters, I'm thinking mice."

"I know a good electrician if you want."

"I'm a qualified electrician, Sam, I can do it myself."

"Really"

"Well yeah, half the fun of refurbishing all the houses was doing all the work on your own. I had help with heavy lifting but that was it."

"How many houses do you have?"

"Well I just bought one in Alaska, don't tell Jack I said I was only thinking about it, so 9"

"9 Houses!" exclaimed Mark getting completely ignored by Alison. Jacob turned to her.

"How can you afford 9 houses on a Lt Colonels wage?"

"I can't, I bought Columbus right after you left. You let the Air Force deal with it all and I had been living off base when I was in the country so had a fair bit of money saved up. I moved all the stuff I had taken from the house from base back to the house and left it there. I pay a maid to go in once a fortnight to clean up but that's about it."

"Wait Columbus, as in our old home?" butted in Mark

"Next was Santa Fe," continued Al as if Mark wasn't there, "But that was only for when I was stuck doing some recruiting work, I just didn't bother selling it again. I didn't buy my house in D.C it was Robs when we got married and we just kept it. Rob was a surgeon so he left me a lot of money; coupled with me earning hazard pay nearly all my career I had enough to buy the place in Colorado. I was working on that when Jack left for his first mission after what happened with Charlie. So as soon as I was done, I cleared out and moved to Texas. But Jack came back and I bought a house in Springfield _in honour of his triumphant return_." Said Alison as if quoting someone, "We met up; he helped me decorate it. There is a Simpsons mural in the living room. It was Jack that suggested I rent out my old places so that's what I did. I went back to Texas and spent a year finish up there while and rented out my places in Santa Fe and Colorado. I gave Jack a key to the Springfield place so that is basically his. Then when I finished in Texas I rented it out and moved to Montana. That is where Jack found me I move around every couple of months, to collect rent and a bit of the Country.

"Those, including your house in Alaska only make 8, where is the other one?" Asked Mark clearly not getting the fact that she as trying to ignore him.

"Here, I bought a beach house in Laguna Niguel so I could be near the only member of my family I thought was talking to me." Alison snapped. "I mean, come on Mark, what was going through your head? I sent you wedding invitations to pass on to Sam and Dad! You never thought to tell me you weren't talking to them? It never crossed your mind that I might be upset that _none_ of my family attended my wedding? All these years it didn't occur to you that the fact that you were creating a void in our family was a bad thing? You orchestrated this Mark, I thought you were passing on my messages, I thought Sam and Dad were ignoring me! The fact that we have a screwed up family isn't because mom died Mark, it's because you're a selfish bastard!" Jacob's hands were gripping Alison's arms in an attempt to keep her from striking her brother.

"Alison, calm down" ordered Jake

"No! Let me go Dad!" Yelled Alison, trying to break free from her father's grip. A near impossible task with Selmak helping to restrain her. "Dad let me GO!" She continued to struggle not wanting to hurt her father in order to get to Mark, she knew she would regret it later. Sam walked over to Alison, narrowly avoiding the legs kicking out trying to reach Mark. She took one of Alisons arms and helped her father.

"You expected me to talk to Dad after what he did? It's because of him Mom's dead!" Cried Mark taking a few steps back.

"What!" Al yelled outraged, she stopped struggling, which was a good thing because Jakes grip had suddenly loosened. "Dad isn't to blame for Moms death."

"If he had picked her up like he said she would then she would still be here!"

"You don't know that! If Dad had picked her up then they both might be dead! A drunk driver collided with them Mark! If it's anyone's fault it's his. Dad didn't tell him to get drunk! Dad didn't make him get in the car. Dad didn't tell him to run a red light! And most importantly Dad didn't tell mom to get a taxi. She could have waited, it was her choice. I can guarantee that if Dad had known that mom getting a taxi would kill her there isn't a force on Earth that could have stopped him picking her up. But no you were too selfish to see anyone's hurt but your own; you don't think Dad felt guilty? He had just lost his _wife_ Mark, the love of his life. You seriously _blame_ him for what happened?"

"He blamed himself!" argued Mark "And Sam blamed him too."

"Of course he blamed himself you dolt, so would you. His work got in the way of family again. He broke his promise to Mom again. He was allowed to feel guilty, you were allowed to feel bad that she was dead but you can't spend 20 years blaming him for her dying, it was an accident. And I don't care if Sam blamed him, she _forgave _him, she accepted it was an accident even if it took her a while to see it."

"And you were an angel and never blamed him at all?" asked Mark sarcastically

"I never blamed him for Moms death, I was angry because afterwards he never stepped up. He left us took look after ourselves. And no Mark I have never considered myself an Angel merely the only one with some common sense." With that Alison stood up and tossed her bag onto her fathers lap. "Don't suppose you could bring those back in the car?" She asked before walking out of the house, not waiting for a reply.

The three Carters inside the house heard the sound of a bike starting up and moving away from the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Jacob sat in her Volvo speeding back towards Colorado. It had been 3 hours since Alison stormed out when they left and after a rather awkward apology from Mark to Jacob and an assurance that Mark would call Alison they had managed to regain some semblance of what a normal family get together should be. Sam was concentrating on the road while Jacob was staring at his knees, presumably talking to Selmak.

"What do you remember of your sister?" asked Jacob about an hour into their journey.

A small smile crept across Sam's face as memories of her sister filled her mind.

**Flash back**

_Mark and Sam were crouching on the upstairs landing listening to their parents argue…again. Dad had just returned from a tour , late, the past week had been tense for all of them waiting for news of their father. A tear ran down Sam's cheek, she hated it when her parents argued, a noise from behind her caused her to jump in surprise. A 13 year old Alison stood behind her, her sky blue eyes darkened with worry as she saw he tears in her sisters eyes. Alison's head tilted towards her parents raised voices and a mischievous glint entered her eyes. Her hand came down to pat her sisters head before she vaulted over the banister landing with a large thump on the floor below. The voices stopped. _

"_Alison Carter! What have I told you about jumping over that rail!"_

"_Erm… keep doing it, it looks fun?"_

"_Alison" barked Jacob_

"_Oh right, eh Look before you leap?"_

"_That's enough of your cheek young lady!" Back to mom_

"_Stop doing it, cause it's dangerous and I could get hurt" She intoned in a bored voice, "I'm off out"_

"_Oh no you are not!" cried Jacob " not after speaking to your mother like that!"_

"_Oh yes I am" replied Alison, moving towards the door._

"_You're staying in and helping your mother with dinner."_

"_You'll have to catch me first!" and with that whe was out the door pausing only to wink up at a now smiling Sam._

**End Flashback**

"A fair bit, She was always looking out for me."

"What about Mark"

"He was there too but generally went off and did his own thing. He didn't get people like Alison did. She could always tell what you were thinking or what you needed, Mark would try but it wasn't the same."

"Whenever I think of her the first thing that springs to mind is getting me to agree to getting her that damn motorbike."

"I don't remember"

**Flashback**

_Jacob was taking his family on a tour of the base, it was an early birthday present for Sam as he was leaving on the 27__th__ and would be away for it. Sammie wanted to go in the planes and already had her heart set on becoming an astronaut. _

"_Dad…" started Alison_

"_No" already knowing where this was going._

_He glanced over to his eldest child in her woollen great coat and dark blue scarf. He couldn't help but shiver. The rest of his family were wrapped up in numerous layers but Alison had insisted that she would be warm enough as she was, to be fair she hadn't complained about the cold once. _

"_Why not?"_

"_We've been over this Alison, motorbikes are dangerous, you are not getting one for Christmas!"_

_They entered the shooting range. It was practically deserted with many airmen spending Christmas with family. _

"_I bet you I could beat you dad." Challenged Alison nodding towards the targets at the end of the range._

"_What have I told you about gambling?"_

"_Like you don't do it!" she said raising an eyebrow, "Not with money then?"_

"_With what?"_

"_If I win I get a bike, If you do, I swear not to mention it again and I'll clean up after Christmas dinner."_

_Jacob paused and glanced over to his wife. Alison was smart, she knew she had to offer her mother something as well and Alison senior looked sold._

"_Alright let's do it"_

_The targets were set up and ear and eye protection issued. Alison and Jacob entered cubicles side by side and picked up their weapons. The first 3 shots rang out when Alison started yelling,_

"_Dad, hey Dad!" 2 more shots were fired._

"_You know last Friday? Thought you might want to know, I slept with Chris Dunlop!" Over the ringing of the bullets Jacob could only make out a few words but they were enough, _

"…_Friday…slept with...Chris…lop" _

"_WHAT!" he cried jerking his hand up and missing the target completely. The buzzer rang out and they put down the weapons. Alison had just managed to secure hers when she felt herself being grabbed from behind. Her father spun her around and grabbed her shoulders!_

"_YOU DID WHAT!"_

"_Joke, dad, it was a joke" she said grinning like a Cheshire cat as her father slowly calmed down. She hit the button bringing her target up towards her as her father reached over to do the same with his still frowning. 8 little holes were clustered on her targets cheats where only seven were on her fathers._

"_Guess I win then, If it's any consolation, it was you that taught me to shoot" she said skipping out of the building and her fathers reach. _

"_You better have been joking about Friday young lady, or I swear you'll be grounded 'til Kingdom come!"_

**End Flashback**

"She always knew how to get what she wanted."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack O'Neill came home to find one very sweaty, very smelly Alison Taylor asleep on his couch. Sighing he made his way into the kitchen to start on dinner.

The smell of garlic and tomatoes brought a groggy Alison into the kitchen in time to see Jack serfving up pasta and sauce.

"Thought you were at your brothers"

"meh" grunted Alison grabbing a plate and a fork before heading back to the living room. Picking up his Jack went through to join her.

"I went, I yelled, I came back. Sadly I saw no t-shirts"

"How did Carter take it?"

"Which one there were 3?" when Jack said nothing Alison sighed "I don't know I didn't stick around to find out."

"So help me Al if you've upset her…"

"Why do you care I thought you said there was nothing between you two" Alison snapped

"If she's upset then it will affect her performance at work and put my team in danger." Defended Jack

"Oh please, you know as well as I do that Sam won't let this affect work!"

**A/N Sorry this is unfinished. This has been sitting on my desktop for months now waiting for me to have some inspiration. I am abandoning this fic. **

**Thank you to those who were following this story and for the reviews. Anyone is welcome to take over the story and can PM me if they want any of my notes.**

**Sorry again and thank you.**


End file.
